Engel
by Sweet Little Rain Drop
Summary: Hij rent, ver weg van alles. Zij volgt hem.


**Engel**

**HOOFDSTUK EEN**

**FALLEN ANGEL**

Hij rent. Hij rent, ver weg van alles. Alles wat hij nooit heeft gehad, alles wat hij wilde maar niet kon krijgen. Hij vlucht ervoor, vlucht voor zijn gedachten die hem gek maken.

Zijn voetstappen klinken hol in de Grote Hal, nu verlaten door het late tijdstip. Het maanlicht schijnt door de hoge ramen naar binnen, een zilveren glans achterlatend op de vloer.

Hij heeft er geen oog voor. Zijn hoofd dwingt hem te stoppen, terug te keren, ervan af te zien.

Zijn benen rennen door.

----------------------------

Ze zit buiten, spelend met haar lange haar, de koude avondlucht opsnuivend. Ze kijkt omhoog, naar de sterren, zo ver weg, maar tegelijkertijd lijkt het of ze ze zo kan aanraken.

Als ze omlaag kijkt kan ze het donkere water van het meer zien, de oppervlakte roerloos. Met haar knieën opgetrokken tegen haar borst, haar armen eromheen geslagen in een poging warm te blijven.

"_Wat doe je?" vraagt ze, verbaasd kijkend naar de jongen die voor haar staat. Zijn huid is wit als sneeuw. Over zijn wangen rollen tranen._

_Ze strekt haar hand uit om ze weg te vegen, maar stopt abrupt als de jongen zich omdraait en wegloopt._

_  
Ze kijkt hem na, zijn rug gebogen._

Die dag had ze hem zien huilen, de jongen die altijd gevoelloos leek. Ze had hem zien huilen, en verbaasd als ze was, had ze hem willen kalmeren.

Ze glimlacht als ze terugdenkt. Wat had ze graag zijn wang willen aanraken, hoe koud die ook was.

Wat had ze graag zijn tranen weg willen vegen, al wist ze dat hij het nooit zou toestaan.

----------------------------

Buiten adem van het rennen stopt hij voor uitgang. Zijn trillende handen duwen de klink omlaag en hij stapt naar voren, op het pad, naar buiten.

De ijskoude lucht geeft hem rillingen, rillingen die niets zijn vergeleken met wat hij voelt voor haar. O, wat zou hij haar graag willen aanraken, haar zijdezachte huid willen aanraken.

_Ze kwam naar buiten door de portretopening, haar ogen opgezwollen en rood. Ze had gehuild._

_Hij kon het zien vanuit een donkere hoek, niet ver van haar vandaan. Ze liep zijn kant op, haar snikken gaven hem rillingen. Ze was zo dichtbij dat hij grote moeite had om niet zijn hand uit te steken en haar haar te strelen, haar te omhelzen en gerust te stellen._

_Ze was al voorbij. Nog lang nadat ze uit zijn gezichtsveld was verdwenen, kon hij haar voetstappen horen._

Die dag had hij haar zien huilen, het meisje die altijd zo sterk en zelfverzekerd leek. Iedere dag had hij daar gestaan, haar bestudeerd als ze langs kwam. Als ze wist dat hij daar stond, had ze hem waarschijnlijk uitgelachen.

----------------------------

Nog steeds zit ze buiten, op de koude steen waar ze altijd zat. Hier kwam ze om rust te zoeken, om haar gedachten de vrije loop te laten en aan hem te denken.

Als haar vrienden zouden weten wat ze voor hem voelde, zouden ze haar nooit meer willen zien. Ze zouden haar negeren, maar zelfs dat zou ze ervoor over hebben om samen met hem te kunnen zijn.

Ze zou maar al te graag alles willen opgeven, als ze alleen maar wist wat hij voor haar voelde.

Het geluid van voetstappen schrikt haar op uit haar gedachten. Ze springt op en verschuilt zich in de schaduw van een boom, terwijl haar hart als een razende tekeergaat.

Uit de schaduwen van het kasteel stapt een lange jongen. Haar hart slaat over als ze ziet wie het is.

----------------------------

Hij kijkt nerveus om zich heen, zeker wetend dat hij iets heeft gehoord. Zijn blik glijdt over het meer, de steen en de bomen.

Langzaam haalt hij een lange, zilveren dolk tevoorschijn van onder zijn gewaad. Hij draait het koude metaal om en om in zijn handen.

"_Hoe durf je nee tegen mij te zeggen!" schreeuwt de man, terwijl hij zijn zoon hard in het gezicht slaat._

_De man tilt zijn toverstok op en wijst met de punt naar de jongen die ineengedoken op de grond zit._

"_Ik kan je de ergste pijn laten voelen die er is. Nee, je zult niet sterven zoals je zwakke moeder. Je zal op je knieën vallen en SMEKEN om te sterven!"_

_Een lichtflits en de jongen schreeuwt het uit, zijn lichaam stuiptrekkend. De man lacht een harde, duivelse lach die hem achtervolgt tot in zijn dromen._

Met zijn hoofd gebogen loopt hij verder. Na vanavond zal hij die lach nooit meer hoeven te horen.

----------------------------

Vol ongeloof kijkt ze hem na vanuit de schaduw. Haar hoofd zit vol vragen. _Wat deed hij hier, zo laat? _Tot nu toe had ze gedacht dat zij de enige was die hier 's avonds kwam.

Ze draait zich om en staat op het punt weg te lopen, als ze de zilveren dolk herinnerd die hij in zijn handen hield. _Zou hij iemand gaan vermoorden? _Ze schudt haar hoofd, maar de gedachte aan de zilveren dolk laat haar niet meer los.

Nieuwsgierig als ze is besluit ze hem achterna te gaan. Misschien zit ze er compleet naast, misschien ook niet.

----------------------------

Op een prachtige plek omgeven met bloemen blijft hij staan. Hij kijkt over zijn schouder naar Zweinstein, waar degene die hij lief heeft nu waarschijnlijk slaapt.

Als hij denkt aan haar lach, zo warm en liefdevol en aan haar ogen die de kleur van hazelnoten hebben, wordt het hem te veel. Hij valt op de grond en doet geen poging meer op te staan.

Zelfs als hij zijn ogen sluit kan hij haar zien. Met haar lange bruine krullen, zo ontembaar als zijzelf, doet ze hem denken aan een engel. Zijn Engel.

Een gevoel van eenzaamheid overvalt hem. Hij begint te huilen, geluidloze tranen stromen over zijn wangen. Hij zal haar nooit kunnen omhelzen, nooit haar volle, rode lippen kunnen kussen.

Ze is onbereikbaar, zijn engel.

----------------------------

In een poging warm te blijven slaat ze haar armen om zich heen, terwijl ze zijn voetstappen volgt die dwars door de planten gaan.

Als ze loopt, denkt ze aan zijn prachtige blonde haar, bijna goud, met daaronder zijn koude, zilveren ogen. Hoe hard die ogen ook zijn, iedere keer als ze erin kijkt gaat er een vreemde warmte door haar heen.

Het is een warmte die ze nooit voelt als ze Harry of Ron in de ogen kijkt.

In gedachten verzonken loopt ze bijna te dichtbij. Als ze hem op de grond ziet liggen, huilend en schokkend, schrikt ze zo dat ze struikelt en op haar rug valt in de schaduw, met haar hoofd op iets hards.

----------------------------

Het huilen stopt abrupt als hij achter zich iets hoort. Met moeite hijst hij zich omhoog, rond kijkend met zijn zilveren ogen. Hij veegt een pluk blond haar uit zijn ogen en wrijft door zijn ogen.

"_Waag het niet om voor mijn ogen te huilen!"_

Zijn vaders gezicht is even helder, zijn koude grijze ogen dwars door hem heen kijkend.

Hij stelt zich aan, zoals gewoonlijk. Zijn vader heeft gelijk, hij is zwak, maar het maakt allemaal niets meer uit. Met één prik van de giftige dolk kan hij voor eens en altijd een einde maken aan zijn leven.

De zilveren dolk glinstert in het maanlicht, terwijl zijn gedachten onophoudelijk bij haar zijn. Waarschijnlijk zal ze blij zijn als ze zijn lichaam vinden. Misschien viert ze samen met haar vrienden een feestje.

Snel ademend houdt hij de dolk bij zijn pols. Hij sluit zijn ogen en daar staat ze. Ze glimlacht en strekt haar armen uit om hem te omhelzen. Een gelukzalige glimlach verschijnt op zijn gezicht.

"Wat denk je dat je aan het doen bent!" roept een meisjesstem achter hem. Langzaam draait hij zich om, een verbaasde uitdrukking op zijn knappe gezicht.

Daar staat ze. Zijn Engel.

De dolk valt uit zijn hand, in het gras. Zijn mond valt open, zijn armen slap langs zijn zij.

Achter haar kan hij nog steeds Zweinstein zien, de bomen in de schaduw. Nog steeds voelt hij de koude wind langs zijn huid strijken. Dit is niet de hemel, en zeker niet de hel.

Dit is echt.

----------------------------

Nog steeds een beetje duizelig in haar hoofd staat ze nogal wankel voor hem. Ze had een belediging of een opmerking verwacht, maar de jongen voor haar stond alleen maar met zijn mond open, alsof hij zijn ogen niet kon geloven.

Aarzelend komt ze nog dichterbij. _Zelfs zo ziet hij er knap uit._ Op een eerbiedige afstand van hem blijft ze staan. Dan komt de raarste vraag die ze ooit heeft gehoord over zijn lippen.

"Ben je echt?"

De wind lijkt het te fluisteren, zo voorzichtig bewegen zijn lippen.

Nu is het haar beurt om verbaasd te kijken. Een paar seconden lang blijft ze naar hem staren. Dan glimlacht ze.

"Natuurlijk ben ik echt"

Voorzichtig loopt ze nog dichter naar hem toe. Zijn mond is weer dicht, zijn zilveren ogen smeken haar haast hem te omhelzen, maar ze houdt zich in. In plaats daarvan legt ze een warme hand op zijn arm, die ijskoud aanvoelt.

"Probeer... probeer je zelfmoord te plegen?"

De vraag klinkt vreemd in deze situatie, maar de vraag brandde op haar lippen sinds ze hem had achtervolgd.

"Ja"

Zijn antwoord komt snel, niet aarzelend maar overtuigd. Ze kijkt hem geschokt aan.

----------------------------

Tranen wellen op in haar hazelnoten ogen. Hij staart er verbaasd naar. _Waarom huilt ze? Om hem?_

"Waarom?"

Haar stem schiet over als ze het hem vraagt. _Waarom? _Dat heeft hij zichzelf al tientallen keren gevraagd. Het antwoord is simpel.

"Er is niemand in deze wereld die me levend zou willen hebben. De enige die ooit om me gegeven heeft is dood"

Hij draait zich niet om maar staart onbevreesd in haar prachtige ogen.

"Waarom ben je hier eigenlijk?"

Ze wendt haar ogen af en kijkt naar de grond.

"Ik ben je gevolgd toen ik zag dat je een dolk had. Ik... ik dacht dat je iemand zou gaan vermoorden"

Ze kijkt omhoog in zijn zilveren ogen. _Zou ze het zeggen? Zou ze hem vertellen wat ze voor hem voelt?_

Als hij terugkijkt in haar bruine ogen voelt hij opnieuw tranen komen. _Zou hij het zeggen? Zou hij haar vertellen wat hij voor haar voelt?_

"Eigenlijk had ik je dit al veel eerder moeten vertellen" begint hij, zijn wangen lichtrood kleurend.

"Iedere dag als je uit de portretopening kwam, kon ik je zien. Ik heb je maandenlang bestudeerd, je lach, je haar, hoe je loopt... Ik droom iedere nacht van je"

Met een licht geschokte uitdrukking staart ze naar hem. Hij kijkt onzeker terug, niet wetend wat te doen.

----------------------------

Dan loopt ze nog dichterbij hem. Ze kan zijn koude adem langs haar huid voelen strijken. _"Mijn dromen gaan ook over jou" _fluistert ze in zijn oor.

Ze stapt naar achteren, haar wangen gloeiend. Hij heeft zijn dolk opgepakt en kijkt er triest naar. Zijn zilveren ogen hebben dezelfde kleur als het metaal.

Hij staat daar, met de giftige dolk nog in zijn handen. Ze staart naar hem, verward. "_Heb ik hem van gedachten veranderden?" _denkt ze iets te luid.

Zijn ogen schieten omhoog van de dolk naar haar. Zijn glimlach komt als een verrassing. _"Nee"_ fluistert hij. _"Je hebt me meer moed gegeven."_

Hij stapt naar voren en slaat zijn arm om haar middel, haar diep in de ogen kijkend. Ze rilt. Zijn warmte vult haar hele lichaam als ze zijn lippen op de hare voelt.

Na wat een eeuwigheid lijkt laat hij haar los, de dolk nog steeds in zijn hand. _"Hermelien?" _fluistert hij. _"Hmm?" _antwoordt ze in een roes. _"Je bent mijn engel" _zegt hij, alvorens neer te vallen op de grond, de dolk in zijn pols.

Ze gilt. En gilt. Ze zakt neer op de grond en houdt hem in haar armen. Zijn eens zo mooie zilveren ogen zijn leeg. Ze legt haar hand op zijn wang die nog kouder dan anders voelt. Ze huilt en kust zijn levenloze lippen. _"Ik houd van je" _fluistert ze in zijn oor, wetend dat hij het nooit meer horen zal. Ze legt haar hoofd op zijn borst.

"_Ik houd van je, Draco"_


End file.
